The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a current-limiting circuit breaker.
A circuit breaker is an automatically operated electrical switch that interrupts current flow when a fault is detected. This prevents an overload or short circuit that can damage the circuit being protected by the circuit breaker. Interruption of the current generates an arc which must be extinguished to prevent damage caused by the arc flash. In an air circuit breaker, the arc is broken by air (e.g., displaced air resulting from the contacts being moved into a closed chamber). The speed with which the arc is broken can affect the extent of damage. That is, a current limiting circuit breaker reduces the fault energy that flows into the circuit and, therefore, reduces any damage to the circuit caused by the fault.